The Different one ON HOLD!
by 1L2Y3R4A
Summary: Katrina Vega was always bullied through out school; physically, emotionally, and orally. One day, on her 16th birthday, she wished on a star that everything would change. One day, she finds a boy sitting on her terrace telling her she's a demigod. But it turns out she's different from the other demigods..In more ways than one. Because she's the different one. Cover image is her.
1. Chapter 1

OH NO! I feel so sorry! I haven't updated/made a new story in AGES! Also, this story has a LOT of language since I'm writing this with my friends. So as a present for the new year, I shall give you a new story. Heres a short introduction of my character Katrina Williams:

Long white blond hair with blue and purple highlights,Piercing fiery eyes,and Pale.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katrina POV

As I walked the halls of Brookfield high school, I heard snickers and giggles from people. I rolled my eyes and kept walking it was my first day here and it was already the worst.

"Watch where your'e going, freak!" one of the cheerleaders said snottily. Her friends, A.K.A wanna be's, laughed along,trying to copy her laugh.

The cheerleader laced her arm in two other football players arms and walked away. Seems like she is dating them, cough cough slut cough cough. "And what if I don't?" I yelled over the mobs over teens standing and chatting. Everyone froze as she turned around and stomped over to me on expensive stilettos. I snorted, _what a biatch, _I thought smirking.

When she reached me (FINALLY!) She glared at me and set her hand on her hip. "Do you KNOW who I AM?" She said, like she was expecting me to bow down and start kissing her feet. _Pshaw, never happening._ I smiled warmly. "Of coarse I do," then I let the smile slip off and sneered, "you're the bitchy lady who I'm talking back to."

Her eyes bulged out. "Well, you're ugly."

I rolled my eyes. "Looked at yourself lately?"

"You're stupid."

"Fine."

I could tell I was making her mad.

"You have no social life." She said smirking, confident she had got me.

"And I would care because..." I trailed off leaving her mad.

"Uhh.. Well,BLACK VEIL BRIDES SUCK!" She screamed. I narrowed my eyes. "You have 5 seconds to run until I PULL OUT YOUR HAIR AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I screamed as she ran off. I chased after her with determination in my eyes, everyone running out of my path.

I finally tackled her to the ground and pummeled punch after punch to her _perfect _face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I heard a voice yell.

I froze and looked up. There stood my new principal... Mr. Waterston.

He picked me up by my ear and dragged me down the hallway. _Dang, _I thought as he dragged me down the hallway,_not even here for half an hour yet I'm already in trouble._

* * *

Well, do you like? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Maddie who is going through depression. Anyway, heres chapter two, Also, I will update once to three times a week...Hopefully. On breaks it three times. This chapters so sad :( But I have to make it this way for the story to work. See ya!

* * *

Katrina POV

"So you were pulling on her hair and punching her because she said a...band was terrible?" The principal said shocked. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my feet on his desk. "Not just any band; Black Veiled Brides and yeah, pretty much." Mr. 'I-dont-have-time-for-stupid-children' sighed and leaned back. "Katrina, this is serious." I laughed. "School? Ha ha, don't make me laugh." I said bitterly.

He folded his hands and said. "Katrina, how about you go home and come back tomorrow?"So far, nicest teacher ever. He hasn't yelled at me. I got up and left. As I was walking down the hallways, one of the boys that Ms. Bitch was holding onto came up and punched my in the nose. He kicked me into the lockers and I crumbled down. "Worthless Bitch," he whispered in my ear before walking off.

I sucked in my tears and run out of school. After running for a couple of miles, I somehow ended up in front of my apartment in Manhattan. I ran inside and curled up on the couch, crying my heart out,when I heard footsteps. I lurched forward and quickly dried my tears. Someone slammed the door and I looked up. It was my dad, stumbling as he was obviously drunk. "KATRINA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE, BITCH!" He screamed. I obeyed. He slapped me in the face and I fell to the ground. "Go die in a whole," he whispered in my ear. He walked out the door and slammed it. I sat there crying for what seemed like years. Then I stood up and dried off my tears. I ran to the bathroom and applied make-up over the bruise. I walked to my room and I packed a bag. I walked out of my apartment and ran. I kept running until an empty spot in the woods. I pitched a tent and crawled inside. I sat there, and then,I started to sing.

**_Going Under by Evanescence._**

* * *

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**_

_**Fifty-thousand tears I cried**_

_**Screaming,deceiving,and bleeding for you**_

_**And stil you won't hear me**_

_**Dont want your hand this time I'll save my self**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once.**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I reached the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under,drowning in you,I'm falling forever**_

_**I've go to break through,I'm going under**_

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under,I'm drowning and you,I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**So go on and scream**_

_**Scream at me I'm so far away**_

_**I won't be broken again**_

_**I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under,drowning and you, I'm falling forever**_

_**I've got to break through**_

_**I'm going under,I'm going under,I'm going under**_

_****_I screamed the last verse,pouring my heart and soul into it. Little did I know, someone was watching...

* * *

**SOOO! Who do you think it is?Kronos?Gaia? A cheese burger? R&R to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo. This is not a chapter.

I'm not continuing my stories anymore. I have three on other websites that I need to pay a lot of attention to and can't be on FanFiction anymore. I'll still answer PMs when I get them, but I literally have no ideas for them. if you want to adopt, just PM me about it. Oh, how DO you adopt a story anyway? My stories that I'm working on are:

FictionPress:

Jackson School of the Arts on Haters-gonna-fucking-hate

Wattpad:

Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart

The Seventh Child

The Secret of Ireland

and Lie upon Lie, my life was created. And all of them on greekfreek101


End file.
